


Workwear

by ratherrumpus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustration, chainsaws!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/pseuds/ratherrumpus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time you're getting the whole ensemble in black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [correctDichotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/correctDichotomy/gifts).



A steady, reassuring whine emits from your chainsaw as you wrench is blade over your head and use the momentum to whip the blade into a deadly arch. The cutting teeth slide through the Gamblignant’s torso like a steak knife through grubsauce. Mahogany blood sprays as you yank the blade through the spinal column with a grunt. The troll topples onto their knees, eyes shock-wide and, immutably, stone cold dead.

Your tailorterrorist uniform is the usual empire-issued number. The jade seams that denote the your hemospectrum position are already smeared and discolored by the blood, but the black hides it like Gamzee hides bodies: disturbingly well. You’re afraid the jade lining may be irrecoverably stained, but you’re confident the rest can be salvaged with a good scrub. You give a brief nod to whoever chose the stylish, but practical ebony of the fleet’s uniforms and then dive back into the fray.

Next time you're getting the whole ensemble in black.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this isn't quite a fill for any of your prompts, but rather the offspring of a brainstorming session for the Mindfang/Kanaya prompt! I had a great time playing with different uniform designs. The uniform I ended up with was pretty basic, but when you're a chainsaw-toting soldier there's probably a call for function over frill.


End file.
